


A Dirty Secret

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: CFNM, ENM, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, erotic embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: This was originally posted on Tumblr as a response to a Valentine's Day prompt for a fandom event. It was pretty well-received over there, so I figured I'd share it here as well.If you liked "A Memory", you might like this too.





	A Dirty Secret

The sounds of the party faded a little when she shut the door to the sitting room. In the larger common area, the Abbey’s clergy were still playing games, laughing, and creating a massive ruckus.

The two of them sat on the couch, and she looked over at Papa and grinned. “Okay, mister. You have to pay the forfeit. Let’s hear it.”

Papa winced. He ran a hand distractedly through his hair. “I knew I should’ve cheated this time….”

“Too late for that now. The spirits say you have to tell me a dirty secret, so let’s have it. You do have one, right? I wasn’t even sure you _would_.”

They’d been playing one of the more popular party games at the Abbey: Ouija board forfeits. You had to ask the spirits what they wanted you to do, and then whoever they chose had to pay the forfeit in question.

Papa Emeritus III was famous for cheating at this game constantly, to the point where some of the clergy flatly refused to be involved if his hand was on the planchette. For once in his life, he didn’t bother to cheat, and now he was regretting it deeply.

The sister wasn’t wrong to be dubious. He was a pretty shameless person as a general rule. Nobody would expect him to have a dirty secret because he simply told everybody things right up front. Sexually speaking, he was an open book.

Almost.

He looked at her pleadingly. “You don’t understand…I’ve never talked about this since it happened. With anyone. And it was years and years ago….”

She waited expectantly. If this was something even Papa was reluctant to talk about, it was bound to be good.

He squirmed in his seat, and put a hand over his eyes. “All right. I was just finishing my time in the Abbey school when this happened…I was in the hallway with a friend of mine talking, and this girl I had a crush on was going by with a group of her friends….”

He stopped. She saw him bite his lip.

“I…had turned to look at her and this asshole…” his face was burning and he knew his ears had to be bright red. Just talking about it was awful. It was why he hadn’t done so sooner.

“…he decided it would be funny to – to pants me. Right in front of them.”

“Satan’s _Name_.”

He remembered the whole thing with painful clarity. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes from beginning to end, but it had felt like an age. There was a split second after it happened but before he realized it–he felt cool air from the waist down, saw the girls blush, look shocked, burst into nervous giggles–

–and then feeling his own hot blushes, his shame, struggling to cover himself–

“Bastard left me half-naked in the middle of a fucking school hallway. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I had to pull my pants back up with everyone watching….” he swallowed, and covered his face with both hands.

“Is that–”

“No. That’s not it. I only wish that’d been a secret, half the fucking school must’ve seen it happen. I heard about it for weeks afterwards.”

He felt a bit lightheaded from blushing so fiercely, but he knew he had to get it over with.

“The worst part–the whole time–it was awful, I wanted to die…but it was So. Fucking. Hot. I was so turned on. I had to try to hide it while I was pulling my pants up….”

“Unholy hell! Do you think anybody saw?”

“I don’t know.”

“Mmm. Wish I’d been there.”

He looked up at her in disbelief. “Really? Why….”

“Are you kidding? Fuck, just the thought of you all blushing and helplessly exposed like that, trying to cover yourself and your arousal at the same time–that is incredibly sexy. I’ll bet some of those girls were thinking about you in their beds that night. I know I would’ve been. Hell, I probably will _now_.”

His eyes grew wide listening to her answer. He knew how it had made him feel at the time. It hadn’t occurred to him that someone else might have felt the same thing watching him. The thought of all those people staring at him had always made him squirm with mingled embarrassment and excitement…the idea that some of them might have been as excited as he was made him want to moan aloud just thinking about it.

“Oh _fuck_ \--”

“Ooh, just look at you. Just having to talk about it has you aroused. You like it, don’t you, feeling embarrassed because you had to tell me? You must have quite the blush under your paint, my dear; your ears are so red…and then there’s this.” She stroked the all too obvious bulge in his pants and he shuddered and whined….

He couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled her in for a hard, desperate kiss, and feeling her respond in kind he pushed her back on the couch and stretched out on top of her, grinding his hips against hers in his need.

“Please, _Tesoro_ , take me, fuck me, I _need_ you–”

Her response was to unzip his pants. He finished the job and pulled them down to his knees while she lifted the skirt of her habit and slid off her panties. He took her hard and fast, nothing held back, till the feel of him filling her and the sound of his moans pushed her over the edge and he followed her, her own pleasured cries bringing him to climax.

They lay together for a while with him still inside her. She reached up to stroke his hair, and he leaned down to give her a slow, sensual kiss.

They had just managed to re-dress when the door opened. The brother took in the sight of the two of them, both flushed, hair askew, and rolled his eyes.

“You know, if you two had wanted to play Seven Minutes In Hell, the closet we’re using is down the hall!”


End file.
